Credit and debit cards are the most common way to make a payment at a physical retail or online Internet merchant location. Currently, there is no method for making a payment with a credit or debit card product, which allows a client's name and credit/debit card information to remain completely anonymous to the retail establishment, without exposing the card number and identity with each transaction.